disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Elsa from frozen hi res.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png Elsa with snowflake pose.png Elsapose4.jpg elsa1.jpg ElsaPose.png Annaelsa.png 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground5.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png elsa_magic_ice.png awes.png ha.png elsa.png tumblr_mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1_1280.jpg Animation Fullscreen capture 11282013 80020 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80022 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80032 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80038 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80101 PM.bmp.jpg 26353335.jpg|Young Elsa. 2013-12-03_08.52.48_pm.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11272013 55352 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11182013 10125 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55600 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa after practing holding a candlestick and a jewelry box. 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2 1280.jpg Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg|"Get it together...control it!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 75700 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93954 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94017 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the globus cruciger and scepter. 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843854-640-286.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93912 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg|"You look beautiful." Fullscreen capture 1112013 93948 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72724 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71410 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 80306 PM.bmp.jpg|"Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg 43/566543.jpg|Elsa about to turn around and walk away. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72759 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I every do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna!" 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What are you so afraid of!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72827 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|...and unleashes her powers! Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said enough!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg 5/2466533.jpg|Duke of Weselton: "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa runs away in terror Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain. Not a footprint to be seen. Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24501 PM.bmp.jpg|''Couldn't keep it in.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''Heaven knows I tried.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.'' 589225991134144.jpg|''Well now they know!'' Elsamagic.png|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F582463719.jpg|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24603 PM.bmp.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24607 PM.bmp.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|''...and break through.'' Elsa's snow staircase 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F654789321.jpg|Elsa making an ice staircase. I am one... ice staircase.png|''...with the wind and sky!'' Elsa's Ice Staircase 442246643.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! You'll never see me cry!'' elsa_foot.png|''Here I stand...'' Elsa's castle floor elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I stay!'' elsa's powers.png|Elsa building her palace. Let the storm... 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|''... rage on.'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa creating her castle My power flurries through the air into the ground. 42345666.jpg|Elsa creating her ice castle My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one crystallizes like an icy blast! 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|''I'm never going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa tossing her crown aside Fullscreen capture 1222013 40646 PM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40640 PM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|''And I'll rise... '' Elsa transforming her coronation dress into her signature dress 2013-11-17 06.39.11 pm.png|''... the break of dawn!'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''Let it go!'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|Elsa's transformation complete Let it go! 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png|''That perfect girl is gone!'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o9_1280.jpg 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png Elsa_snow_queen_ice.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''Here I stand...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''... in the light of day!'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o10_1280.jpg 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|"Let the storm rage on!" 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|"The cold never bothered me anyway." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24847 PM.bmp.jpg snowf.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|Elsa in her ice palace Fullscreen capture 1222013 30613 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30618 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30622 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30628 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30637 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30640 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 25621 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enjoy the sun..." Fullscreen capture 1222013 25624 PM.bmp.jpg|"...and open up the gates!" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o1_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 25637 PM.bmp.jpg|"I know you mean well, but leave me be! Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free!" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25639 PM.bmp.jpg|"Just stay away and you'll be safe me!" Snowstorm.png Fullscreen capture 1222013 25722 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25752 PM.bmp.jpg 44225677.jpg|Anna begs Elsa to return to Arendelle. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|A 'what have I done?' look Fullscreen capture 11182013 122819 PM.bmp.jpg Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice grows around Elsa. 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg elsa's icy powers.png 235676433.jpg 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle is under attack! Fullscreen capture 10282013 75912 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa-frozen-35732079-331-552.jpg|Elsa imprisoned 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintery curse Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Hans sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hanssword.jpg Hans-sword.jpg 2 (4).jpg|Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. 2 (6).jpg|Elsa crying Annafrozenelsaolafkristoff.jpg 2 (7).jpg|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws 2 (8).jpg|Elsa happy to see Anna alive Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95301 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter is banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. Elsa and anna.jpg Elsa-elsa-the-snow-queen-35731448-280-270.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o3_1280.png elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard Frozen-image-frozen-36162513-613-411.png|Elsa helping Anna ice skate. tumblr_mx3tre7qQs1qb89lwo8_r3_250.gif|Anna and Elsa Fullscreen capture 1222013 31634 PM.bmp.jpg Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY. Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Category:Character galleries